homeroleyendsfandomcom-20200214-history
El rey Tana aparece
'Capítulo 8 ' 'El Rey Tana aparece ' Nani sostuvo el orbe sagrado, este muy rápidamente empezó a vibrar y se colocó de color amarillo, Henry le dijo: - Felicidades, eres maga como tu mamá – Nani se alegró mucho y empezó a dar saltos como niña de cinco años. Todos se rieron, después ella se colocó roja y se apeno pero Sebastián se levantó y le dijo a todos: - Hagan silencio, estoy seguro de que en un futuro ella será más fuerte que muchos de ustedes, Nani se colocó más roja todavía al ver como Sebastián la defendía, acto seguido, ella se dirigió a la habitación de los magos a escoger su subclase. Al igual que Sebastián ella se encontró con un espejo y también le coloco las siguientes palabras a ella “El poder da fama y lo que te rodea te da amor, al elegir un solo camino solo el tiempo te acompañara”. Nani quedó confundida, pero volviéndola a leer ella pensó: - Realmente quiero ser una maga muy fuerte como mi madre, pero amo a todo el mundo, especialmente a Sebastián pero él no debería saberlo. No sé a qué se refiere este refrán porque creo que hay que tener un equilibrio entre los sentimientos y el poder – Mientras tanto estaba Marializ diciéndole a Sebastián: - ¡Eso Seba, te gusta Nani, ya no lo puedes ocultar! – Sebastián se colocó penoso y negó que le gustaba Nani, pero en su mente él pensaba casi todo el día en ella – Kengarí riéndose le dijo: - ¡Ay Sebastián, no puedes negar que ella te gusta jaja! Te voy a dar un consejo, tú te la llevas a tu casa, le invitas unos tragos, juegas con ella un rato y bórralo, al día siguiente ya es tu chama- Marializ se rio y se volvió a burlar de Kengarí diciéndole: - Y todavía sigues sifrino niño, ya te imagino saliendo del closet – Todos se rieron y Marializ malévolamente pensó: - No es mala idea jaja, tengo que intentarlo – Mientras Luis se burlaba de Kengarí por como Marializ se burló de él, pero Kengarí le dijo a Luis: - Callate negro, ella no te dice eso a ti porque la palabra novia y tu nombre no pueden ir juntas en la misma oración. Kengarí y Luis se levantaron a pelear, Luis mostraba sus músculos diciendo: - ¿Tú crees que puedes conmigo? Yo hago pesas todos los días – Kengarí riéndose le dijo: - Pues claro, es más, con un golpe te saco el mato y ya te quedas llorando en el piso – Todos se levantaron para ver la pelea, pero de pronto salió Nani de la Habitación, su pelo negro se había vuelto azul celeste, sus ojos se volvieron claros y en su frente apareció un circulo azul. Nani muy emocionada gritó y les dijo a Todos: - ¡Soy maga Natural! – Seguidamente, todos olvidaron la pelea y se sentaron. Kengarí le dijo a Luis: - Te agarro después afuera – Luis asintió y se sentaron, Nani le preguntó a Jade: - ¿ocurrió algo interesante mientras yo no estaba? – ella le respondió: - Nada – Luego Nani se sentó alegre y calmada – El director tomó la palabra y dijo: - Ya Nani Bliabi fue escogida como Maga Natural, Los atributos de los magos naturales son los más especiales, ellos son expertos en encantamientos y además son fuertes al ataque, Pueden controlar la naturaleza y a veces algunos hasta logran hablar con animales – Nani interrumpió y gritó ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Luego se dio cuenta de que se convirtió en el centro de atención otra vez y se sentó, el director continuó Hablando: - Los atributos de los magos naturales se apoyan completamente en la inteligencia táctica. Aprovechare esta oportunidad para decirles que al salir de aquí todo el grupo junto verá clases generales por un mes, los próximos dos meses se dividirán y verán clases de su profesión, variando él estudió en cuatro días la clase en general, dos días para estudió de sus subclases y el otro día lo tendrán libre. Después de estos meses se les asignaran maestros privados que los ayudaran de acuerdo a su subclase a entrenar, el próximo en subir aquí es Kengarí. Mientras tanto en la tierra, Homero revisó el papelito y se le había asignado a Homero un grupo de cuatro personas, el papelito decía: 'Misión ' Rescate de Valentina 'Integrantes del grupo: ' · Homero Réizal Grimm Grimm (líder) · Julieta Estefanía Cardona Rodríguez (2da al mando) · Margarita Violeta Flores Rosales (Doctora) · Oscar Elías Martínez Legonía (Inutil) 'Nombre del grupo: '''Equipo FHI Homero quedó impactado y le dijo al rey: - Yo no puedo ir con este equipo, es inútil y horriblemente feo, aparte tiene a mi vecina y a mi esposa, aunque siendo sincero no sé quién es ese Oscar – El rey se rio y le dijo: - exactamente FIH quiere decir Feo, Horrible e inútil jaja, y Oscar es el niño fastidioso – No por favor, este equipo es para rescatar a una ciudadana de su pueblo, usted no puede permitir que yo en vez de recuperar pierda más ciudadanos – De pronto entra el rey de un pueblo ingles al salón real muy entrometido e interrumpiendo todo le dice al rey Baltazar: - Buenos días rey Baltazar, anóteme ahí en ese equipo, yo quiero una misión – Homero se alegró y el rey Baltazar se decepcionó diciéndole en ingles al otro rey: - Excuse me King Tana, you can’t participate in this misión, because you are not of this town ( Perdóneme Rey Tana, usted no puede participar en esta misión, porque usted no es de este pueblo) – El rey se rio y le dijo: - Tonterías jaja – El rey Tana agarró el lápiz y escribió su nombre en la hoja, quedando está así: '''Misión ' Rescate de Valentina 'Integrantes del grupo: ' · Homero Réizal Grimm Grimm (líder) · Julieta Estefanía Cardona Rodríguez (2da al mando) · Margarita Violeta Flores Rosales (Doctora) · Oscar Elías Martínez Legonía (Inutil) · King Tana Gabriel ( The best saint warrior of the world) 'Nombre del grupo: '''Equipo W Homero se alegró y le dijo al rey Baltazar: - Así está mejor jaja – El Rey Tana le dijo a Homero: - Te ves fuerte, está misión será un rescate así que debe ser rápida, cuando terminemos podríamos jugar un partido de cristal místico – Pero Homero decidido le dijo: - Pero primero tendremos que encargarnos de la misión, iré a buscar al resto de nuestro equipo y el primer lugar al que iremos será… - Mientras tanto en la academia intergaláctica Kengarí subió a la tarima, agarró el orbe sagrado y este se tornó de un color… '''Continuara… '